


Don't Tell Cap

by daisherz365



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fending off an insect sized adversary Sam wants to keep Steve out of it, until the time is right. (Spoilers for Ant-Man & post-credit scene for Civil War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the scene where Sam & Ant-Man face off in the movie. 
> 
> I was just really excited about the fact he was in the movie then he was all like no one tell Steve nothing. The extra scene at the end with Bucky helped ride my need to fic the hell out of this so here we go. I hope you guys like it.

He couldn't believe that guy. It irritated him mostly because the man in a suit kept shrinking but he thought he had done a pretty good job of handling his own without the help of Captain America. 

It was still a bad thing to have no captured the man.

He stood huffing, and out of breath on the top of the Avenger's facility before tapping on the intercom on his wrist to give the little intel he could to the others who were hanging back when he heard the sensor go off. 

"Don't tell, Cap about this."

He didn't even hear the man come up behind him.

"Don't tell him what?" Steve was grinning dressed down in a pair of sweats and one of those stupidly tight shirts he was always wearing. Sam didn't know how the man breathed in those. He was better than him in a lot of aspects so maybe that juice helped him too.

"Nothing, man. What's up?"

Steve shook his head at his friend. "I was on a run before I head out on another lead that 'Tasha sent me, hear the ruckus from about a mile before I got here. You alright, Sam?"

Sam waving him off. "Yeah, just a little insect that wouldn't give me a break."

Cap laughed at him not quite sure if he was just trying to be funny as usual or if there were some new techs that he needed to worry about. He hoped it was the former. He wasn't really interested in a new problem that they needed to deal with because of any HYDRA agents that they hadn't found yet. They had a few left to go but in the mean time he's been busy training with the new guys - Sam included and digging into any lead that he could about his missing best friend who had tried to kill him.

"Alright then. Feel like taking a trip?" He nodded at him. Sam would be a good asset if he agreed to it. He had no doubts that the dark skinned man would, wanting to help him was one of the traits he liked about him. It reassured him that he wasn't alone in this. 

No matter how many others there were around he was only allowing a few in on this. It was that close to him and he felt that they were getting closer to it too. 

"Absolutely. Let me hit the shower and we can head out. You ready?"

The expression of determination on his face was a reassurance even when Steve told him that he was. "Back on the road, us two brothers!" Sam hooted as they made their way back down.

"I'm not going to say it." 

"Cap, it's okay I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Just like you weren't gonna let anyone tell me you got your butt handed to you by an 'insect'."

"HE WAS FAST!" He yelled as he left Steve near the corridor that would lead him back to his room. Steve was laughing. 

-

When they found Bucky it was clear to Sam that they were gonna need some outside help. They couldn't bring this to Stark. Not at this point. He had an idea though.

"I know a guy. I'll have to track him down though. He's fast." 

Steve gave him a look after looking over at Bucky who was still in agony on the floor. It pained him but if there was a solution that presented itself, he would do it. For Bucky. They were gonna need him in this. 

"The insect?"

Sam patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. 

_Don't worry Cap. I got this one._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Sam tries to get Steve to say some native words that him as an African American could say but he isn't supposed to like 'Brother'. It's never anything bad because Steve's not that kind of person unless you know he's getting hit and getting frustrated. Sam Wilson is a gift.


End file.
